


like it's nothing (i’m fine)

by junyeonbug



Series: day by day (i keep wanting to be with you) [3]
Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write something cute, M/M, byungchan is a whole mood, jealous suhwan, oblivious yubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyeonbug/pseuds/junyeonbug
Summary: "Miss him?" Suhwan scoffed and shook his head. "Over my dead body."Suhwan and Yubin get separated (finally). Suhwan thinks he’s finally able to breathe, but apparently all Yubin does is make things hard for him.





	like it's nothing (i’m fine)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from victon's [아무렇지 않은 척](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvMLnvQkYUI) :) i think this song is somewhat a good representation on what this fic is about so listen to it while reading this!!

When Suhwan stepped into the practice room of his designated song, scanned the faces of the trainees sitting there and didn't recognise any of them to be Song Yubin, his first thought was to thank the heavens for _finally separating them this time._

After that, everything seemed to be laid out perfectly for him. Everyone agreed on his suggestion to be the leader, he was selected to be the center with Hyunsoo, and only him and Sungyeon wanted to be the main vocal. It was the smoothest selection that he had ever went through in the show, and the result was in his favour as well, leaving him with the three biggest positions in the team.

"You finally got to be the main vocal in your team, and without any competition as well. How do you feel?" The interviewer asked Suhwan, making a wide and excited smile spread out on his face.

"It's because I'm not stuck with Yubin hyung this time," he joked, showing off the double stickers on the left side of his chest. "If he were on the same team as me again, I don't think I would be able to get these three positions."

"How about a few words to Yubin?" The interviewer prompted again.

"Yubin hyung, thank you for not being on the same team as me this time again," Suhwan gave a little wave to the camera, the million-dollar smile on his face not faltering.

"Are you going to miss him?"

"Miss him?" Suhwan scoffed and shook his head. "Over my dead body."

* * *

"Choi Suhwanie!" Yubin's loud voice startled the poor boy who was innocently taking a nap in one of the individual practice rooms.

"Hyung, do you know what being quiet is," Suhwan grumbled and sat up, removing the earbuds from his ears.

"What song did you get into?" Yubin ignored him and excitedly flopped down in front of him, before catching sight of the two stickers on Suhwan’s shirt. "Wait… you’re the leader _and_ center?"

" _And_ main vocal," Suhwan smirked at the way Yubin’s jaw dropped. "I'm in Super Special Girl. You're in U Got It, right?"

"How- What-" Yubin was at a complete loss for words. "How did you know?"

"I had a hunch," Suhwan shrugged, manually closing Yubin's jaw before he started drooling and chuckling at how silly his friend appeared. "You seemed like you'd do well there."

"Really? I wanted Super Special Girl so badly though," Yubin sulked, and Suhwan thought that he looked exactly like a big puppy with droopy ears. "I'd get to be with you too."

"Aren't you sick of me? We've literally been together since day 1," Suhwan said exasperatedly, not really thinking before he spoke. "From A class, to Lullaby, to Day by Day… I'd have gone crazy if you and I were together for this again."

"...Do you hate being with me that much?"

Suhwan's breath hitched at Yubin’s question. The taller guy was looking at him with sad, puppy-like eyes, making Suhwan instantly regret his words.

"N-no, I mean," Suhwan started off, desperately searching for a nice way to put his reasoning in. "I don't hate you, I thought that you might've wanted some new teammates for a change."

"It feels weird. Practicing without you," Yubin frowned, drawing random shapes on the carpeted floor. "What if… Since U Got It has a lot of high ranked trainees, if I somehow get kicked out after eliminations and your team has vacancies, will you let me in?"

Suhwan saw Yubin meet gazes with him once more, but this time, there was a spark of hope present in his eyes. Suhwan quickly looked away, glanced at the stickers on his shirt and sighed, avoiding Yubin’s question.

"You're talking as if I will survive this eliminations. Hyung, I'm _28th place,_ " Suhwan lifted his name tag and pointed at the huge numbers beside his name. "What are the chances?"

"You're avoiding my question aren't you?" Yubin's voice suddenly grew more anxious. "Let’s say you survive, which you will, will you accept me into your team?"

"I… I'll-" Suhwan was visibly tongue-tied, thinking of a way to reply his friend but sighing defeatedly when he realised there was no nice way to put it. "Hyung, this main vocal position means a lot to me, I _can't_ have you take it away from me."

Yubin was quiet for a moment, staring at the ground without saying a word, and Suhwan knew that he got his message. Suhwan mentally cursed at himself for killing his friend's mood and regretted telling him the brutal truth, seeing the sad state he was in now.

"Yeah, you're right," Yubin straightened his back, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for always stealing the main vocal position from you. Without me, you'll finally get to show off your skills, so I get why you don’t want me on your team."

"No," Suhwan panicked, "hyung, that's not what I meant-"

"I think I need to get going now. Junho and I were going to practice singing together," Yubin shot Suhwan a sad smile and stood up, but Suhwan managed to catch his wrist before he left the room.

"Hyung… weren't we supposed to eat dinner together? If this is because of what I said, then-"

"No, it's fine. You were right," Yubin gently pried Suhwan’s hand away from his wrist. "I'm sorry I can't eat dinner with you today. I already agreed to have vocal practice with Junho just now, so…"

"Okay. I'll just eat with like, Wonhyuk or something," Suhwan lied through his teeth; he was nowhere close to Wonhyuk, and it seemed like Yubin saw through that too, with the way he hesitated for a second before nodding and leaving the room.

Once Suhwan was left alone in the room again, only then did he realise the harshness of his words. _Couldn’t he have just said yes to make Yubin happy? Why did he have to make him upset by being selfish and only thinking of himself?_

Suhwan curled into a little ball and sighed. _It's okay,_ he comforted himself, _he'll trust Yubin’s words and believe that he's really fine._

_After all, he'll just be gone for one evening, right?_

* * *

Or so, Suhwan thought.

Yubin continued meeting him in either Super Special Girl’s practice room or one of the individual practice rooms after the scheduled training for them was done each day to talk, but every single time, Yubin would leave early for some 'plans', leaving Suhwan to eat dinner alone.

_"I'm going to practice dancing with Yoonsung", "Hyeob asked me to teach him how to sing a few lines", "Dohyun said he wanted to hang out with me for awhile"_... the list of excuses went on and on. And the worst part was that Yubin would be oblivious to Suhwan’s unhappiness, and even if Suhwan did ask him to stay, Yubin would just flash him a short, apologetic smile before disappearing.

"Do you think he's still angry with me?" Suhwan brought his concern up to Hyunsoo, the only one he relied on enough in his team.

"You're just not used to not being with him 24/7. Now that he has other trainees in his own team to be with, of course he has to make time for them as well," Hyunsoo replied realistically, but Suhwan still grumbled in discontent.

"That doesn't make sense. _He_ was the one who said that practicing without me felt weird," Suhwan tsked in annoyance. "Then why is he spending more time with people he wasn't even close to to begin with?"

Hyunsoo paused for a moment, before turning back to him with a sly smirk on his lips.

“Maybe you're just jealous?"

Suhwan's face immediately flushed a deep red as he stood up in rage, his enraged voice travelling across the room. " _Jealous?!_ Me, jealous that I don't get to spend time with Yubin hyung?!"

"Sounds about right," Taeeun offered, but instantly took cover behind Donghyun when Suhwan swung towards him with a death glare.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to know why Yubin hyung is avoiding me!" Suhwan huffed, retreating back to his position beside Hyunsoo on the windowsill.

"How about you just go to U Got It's practice room to take a look?" Hyunsoo suggested, and Suhwan contemplated about it for a moment before hopping off and making his way there.

Judging by the way half of the team were collapsed on the floor like starfishes, Suhwan figured that they must've just finished their dance practice. Suhwan’s eyes instantly found Yubin’s figure in the corner, and he appeared to be… _cuddling Yohan?!_

Suhwan’s jaw fell to the ground as he hid behind a wall and watched the unbelievable scene unfold right before his eyes. All of the kids in the team seemed to flock to Yubin to receive free cuddles from him- the kids that Yubin had been allegedly spending time with instead of _him._

The most shocking thing was that Yubin seemed to be _loving_ the attention he was getting from them. If Suhwan had to state one thing he learnt while being glued to Yubin for the past 3 months, it would’ve been the fact that Yubin wasn’t a huge fan of skinship. It was always Suhwan who had to latch himself on Yubin first, and never the other way round.

As Yubin continued to allow the tired trainees to lay their head on his lap, even going as far as patting their heads, Suhwan was convinced that whatever he learnt about Yubin in those past months were all a lie.

“Suhwan!” Seungwoo appeared from behind him, carrying a box full of water bottles and flashing his signature soft smile at him. “What brings you here? Come in!”

Before Suhwan could protest, Seungwoo was already pushing him towards the entrance, telling him that he was welcome here anytime and didn’t have to feel pressured about entering their practice room. Upon their arrival, no one really noticed Suhwan’s extra presence and went straight to the water bottles instead, chugging from them and pouring the water on their faces.

“Suhwan~” Wooseok called out affectionately, beckoning him over. “You came over to play? How was practice?”

“It was… fine… I guess,” Suhwan replied distractedly, not taking his eyes off Yubin who still hadn’t noticed his presence. He was currently competing with Eunsang and Mahiro on who could flip their half-filled water bottles first. Mahiro was the last and had to receive flicks on the wrist as a punishment, but Yubin’s flick barely damaged Mahiro’s wrist at all, and as a result he got tackled into a big hug by the Japanese boy.

“Ah, you came for Yubin,” Wooseok followed Suhwan’s gaze and realised. Suhwan seemed to snap out of a trance as he whipped his head in Wooseok’s direction, his eyes as wide as marbles. “Come on, it’s so obvious by the way you look at him.”

“What’s so obvious?” Suhwan asked hesitantly, not liking the smirk that had appeared on Wooseok’s lips one bit.

“That you don’t like him hanging out with the other kids and not you.”

“Wha- When did I say that?!” Suhwan questioned exasperatedly, whereas Wooseok just laughed at him in response.

“Hmm… you want to know something?” Wooseok seemed to be planning something, judging by the way that annoying smirk hadn’t been wiped off his face. “The kids have literally been _glued_ to Yubin’s side these days. You might think Seungwoo hyung would be the official dad of this team, but I think it’s actually our Yubin instead.”

“ _What?!_ ” Suhwan could barely believe his ears.

“Yeah, he always allows them to hug him, lean on him… anything related to skinship,” Wooseok continued, pleased that his plan was working. “He plays with them, buys them snacks, listens to their concerns and gives them advice… he’s like a real dad.”

“That doesn’t sound like Yubin hyung at all… Why am I only seeing this side of him now...” Suhwan was starting to lose trust in his own words, his voice fading out the more he saw Yubin fooling around with the younger trainees.

“Anyway, Seungwoo hyung and I are going to eat with the rest. You’re coming with us, let’s go,” Wooseok stood up and offered him a hand. Without an option to say no and retreat to his dorm room to bury himself in his blankets and never come out for the rest of the day, he allowed himself to be dragged by Wooseok and Seungwoo to the canteen.

Jinhyuk, Byungchan and Gukheon were already there, talking among themselves while eating their food. The three of them promptly joined them, Suhwan taking the corner seat, pushing food around his tray as his appetite had long disappeared.

If Suhwan didn’t already feel left out because of the big age gap between him and the rest, he definitely did now, considering he was the only one doing a different song from them. Subconsciously, his mind drifted back to Yubin, who never failed to include him in the conversation and make him feel like the odd one out.

_Speak of the devil,_ Suhwan thought, when Yubin appeared in his vision a few seconds later, surrounded by the kids from U Got It- the kids he was playing around with earlier; the kids he treated so well according to Wooseok; the kids he _definitely_ preferred over Suhwan.

Keeping his eyes on him, he watched as Yubin filled his tray with food and sat at a long table with all the others following him obediently. Despite his group of close friends sitting only a few tables away from them, not once did Suhwan see Yubin cast a glance over to their side to give them at least a wave or a smile of acknowledgement.

“Hello~ Earth to Suhwan?” Byungchan’s hand that waved in front of his face shook him back to his senses. Suhwan reluctantly pried his eyes from the back of Yubin’s head and turned to look at them, surprised to find that the five of them had froze in their positions, staring at him with curious eyes.

“Sorry… what happened?” Suhwan smiled bashfully, avoiding the burdening five pairs of eyes.

“Is looking at Yubin more important than eating?” Gukheon pointed at his tray that was still full of food, completely untouched ever since he sat down.

“Wh- I-I’m _sorry?_ _What_ did you say?” Suhwan spluttered, his face quickly heating up at Gukheon’s words.

“You’ve been staring at Yubin ever since he walked into this room. You’re not exactly very subtle about it, either,” Byungchan added, smiling suspiciously at a Suhwan who was growing more and more flustered by the second.

“N-no, I… I’m just... wondering why Yubin hyung’s eating with them and not with us,” Suhwan spoke quickly, only revealing half of his real intentions.

“ _Just_ wondering, huh?” Gukheon said in a sarcastic tone, nodding his head in understanding. The rest of them mirrored his action, leaving Suhwan puzzled as to what was going on, but he presumed that the evil smirk on Wooseok’s face had something to do with it.

“You know, Suhwan, if you have something to tell Yubin, just go ahead and tell him,” Jinhyuk advised and the others nodded enthusiastically, further confusing Suhwan as to what the hell were they talking about when he wasn’t listening.

“I don’t? Have anything to tell him??” Suhwan defended and the others agreed very, very sarcastically.

“Okay, if you say so,” Wooseok shrugged, smiling sweetly at him. “Then I’m presuming you’re just gonna let him continue spending all his time with those kids and pretending you’re okay with it, right?”

“I didn’t say th-”

“Eat up, my child,” Seungwoo scooped up a spoonful of rice and shoved it into Suhwan’s mouth, grinning angelically at him. “Maybe some food will bring you back to your senses, hm?”

_Fine,_ Suhwan unwillingly admitted to himself as he defeatedly chewed the mouthful of rice while Seungwoo lovingly stroked his hair, cooing at how adorable he was, _they were right, he definitely missed Yubin’s company a little too much._

* * *

Suhwan sat alone in one of the practice booths, curling himself up into a tight ball and slotting himself in the corner of the room. He cast a glance at the script he was supposed to memorise for the shoot the next day, but with the millions of thoughts swimming in his head, not a single line could penetrate his mind. Slamming the sheet of paper on the floor, he gave up and heaved a loud, stressed sigh.

_Was Yubin coming or not?_ It had been over an hour since their scheduled training had finished, and usually by this time, Yubin would have already met up with him and left long ago. Maybe he really gave up on Suhwan and permanently switched over to hanging out with those kids instead. After all, none of them were like him: so greedy to keep his precious main vocal position that he blurted out something stupid enough to make his best friend throw him away.

Suhwan’s gaze switched over to the two stickers on his shirt. Suddenly, the positions that once meant the world to him didn’t seem to be important anymore.

_If becoming the leader, center and main vocal of his team meant losing Yubin as a friend, Suhwan would rather not have any of the three at all._

“Hey, Suhwan.”

Suhwan’s head snapped up in the direction of the door and froze at the sight of Yubin standing at the doorway.

“Sorry I’m late. I had… uh, stuff to take care of just now,” Yubin closed the door and sat down in front of his friend. “Sorry I couldn’t meet you yesterday either. The kids were begging me to eat dinner with them so-”

“Are you going to leave early today again?” Suhwan cut him off, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

Yubin seemed to hesitate for a second, his gaze shifting left and right. “Uh- yeah… Junho and Yohan said that they wanted to practice with me later, so-”

“And you’re just going to go?”

“Huh?” Yubin replied puzzledly, looking back up at Suhwan’s unreadable expression. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you avoiding me?” Suhwan finally spoke the words that had been clinging on to the back of his throat, but instead of feeling relieved, seeing the confused expression on Yubin’s face just made him feel worse.

“Suhwan, what are you talking about? When have I been avoiding you?” Yubin inched closer to Suhwan and the latter moved back instinctively.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know! You’re still angry at me for what I said that day, right?” Suhwan held himself back from lashing at Yubin, although Yubin’s bewildered expression just made his blood pressure skyrocket.

“ _What_ did you say on _what_ day? Angry at _you?_ ” Yubin’s eyes searched Suhwan’s to find any hint of understanding, but his gaze was unreadable. “Suhwan, are you okay?”

“No! I’m not okay!” Suhwan exclaimed, pushing Yubin away from him. "Why are you always leaving me to have dinner alone? Why are you always leaving earlier and earlier everyday? And especially, since when have you gotten so close to those kids in U Got It?"

Yubin’s hands froze in midair. “What?”

“I’m not done yet!” Suhwan raged, his little hands curling into fists. “I thought you didn’t like skinship at all? Why are you letting them go all over you? And what’s this about playing with them, buying them things and spending all of your time with them? I was eating in the canteen with the hyungs yesterday at a few tables behind you, and you didn’t even notice!”

Yubin only blinked wordlessly at the fuming boy with his eyebrows raised and a trace of a smile dancing at the corners of his lips. “...Suhwan.”

“If you’re angry at me because I said that I wouldn’t accept you into my team, then tell me! Don’t just keep quiet and backstab me by acting like that with all those kids,” Suhwan huffed, folding his arms across his chest and turning away from Yubin. “As much as I hate seeing your face, if becoming the main vocal if you come into my song makes you happy, then just take it, I’d rather lose that than lose you, I don’t care anymore.”

As soon as he said that, Suhwan could feel the tips of his ears burning up at his cringey words. He continued avoiding Yubin’s gaze and waited for his reply, but after a few more seconds of silence, Suhwan peeked at his friend to find his lips quivering as he tried his best to suppress a grin.

The formerly-dissipated irritation found its way back to him as he snapped sharply, “what are you looking at me like that for?!”

Yubin let out an airy laugh before letting loose and breaking out into a huge grin, leaning forward to engulf a squirming Suhwan in his arms.

“What the- let _go_ of me!” Suhwan whined, trying to wriggle out of Yubin’s iron-like grip.

“Aigoo, looks like our Suhwanie was _really_ jealous, huh? Did you miss me that much?” Yubin cooed affectionately, pressing his cheek to Suhwan’s hair.

“Jealous?! Are you crazy?!” Suhwan fought back, though he couldn’t stop the blush that was involuntarily creeping up his cheeks at Yubin’s proximity.

“Ah, I didn’t know that our Suhwanie missed me _so_ much. I’m sorry that I made you jealous~” Yubin pretended not to hear Suhwan’s protests and continued cuddling the fidgeting and furious boy.

“Do you want to die? Since when did I say I was jea-”

“I thought someone said that he was sick of me… that he would go crazy if we were paired together again…” Yubin went on nonchalantly, as if the boy in his arms was not trying to escape his grip with all his might. “Not even a week has passed and he’s already sad that I’m not giving enough attention to him? Our Suhwanie is really a baby~”

At this point, Suhwan had used up all the energy in him and given up, submitting himself to Yubin’s excessive cuddles while willing his burning cheeks not to explode. Yubin took the opportunity to cup Suhwan’s red cheeks in his hands and smoosh them together, laughing at his face when Suhwan rolled his eyes.

“So you’re admitting it? That you were jealous of the kids?” Yubin cornered him and Suhwan exhaled loudly, rolling his eyes once again in defeat.

“Only in your dreams,” Suhwan contradicted, uselessly concealing his flaming cheeks with his palms. “But don’t always disappear with them. It makes me angry.”

Yubin cracked another smile at Suhwan’s innocence, barely stopping himself from reaching out to him once more. “You know, I was never angry at you,” Yubin confessed, watching Suhwan peer up at him. “What you said was right. I’d hate myself if I took that position away from you. I know how much it means to you, trust me.”

“Then why did you…” Suhwan trailed off but Yubin received his question accurately, offering a small grin to him.

“They’re my teammates, isn’t it obvious that I have to spend time with them too?” Yubin clarified, making Suhwan recall Hyunsoo’s words from the previous day. “Wooseok hyung’s condition hasn’t been very well these days, so Seungwoo hyung’s busy taking care of him. Which leaves me to look after the kids.”

“But… I thought you didn’t like skinship…”

“What made you assume that,” Yubin chuckled at Suhwan’s dazed expression. “Have I ever pushed you away when you clung onto me?”

The more Yubin spoke, the more his words made sense, and the more Suhwan felt stupid for misunderstanding the whole situation. Absorbed in his moment of realisation, Yubin caught him off guard and tackled him into another embrace, but instead of violently opposing, Suhwan let himself be hugged by the taller guy without any complains this time.

“Thanks. I feel like an idiot now,” Suhwan grumbled irritatedly, though the way he visibly relaxed in Yubin’s embrace conveyed a different meaning.

“It’s okay. You’re _my_ idiot anyway,” Yubin added on, receiving a jab in his side and a disgruntled _“revolting”_ as a reply.

“I’ll stay with you. Then we can eat dinner together,” Yubin rested his chin on Suhwan’s head as he spoke, “How does that sound?”

“Really?” Suhwan failed to hide the excitement in his voice, pulled away from Yubin and met his gaze with sparkling eyes. “But what about Junho and Yohan hyung?”

“I’ll just tell them I couldn’t make it in the end, it’s no big deal,” Yubin shrugged, smiling fondly at Suhwan’s cute reaction. “After all, you’re more important, right?”

Suhwan blinked at Yubin once and received only a goofy grin in response, but that simple action was enough to make Suhwan’s face heat up once again. Yubin chuckled loudly, cooing at him as he pressed his palms on his cheeks to cool them down.

“Oh my god, I hate you _so much,_ ” Suhwan’s face was covered, but nonetheless, Yubin could still see the embarrassed smile that was etched on his cheeks.

“Aw, I love you too,” Yubin replied contradictingly, as if he had ears that translated Suhwan’s words to be the opposite of what he actually said.

Suhwan just groaned loudly at Yubin’s reply, refusing to remove his hands from his face despite Yubin’s prompts to do so. _Screw the main vocal position, he thought, as long as he had Yubin by his side, everything would be fine._

* * *

**bonus!**  
  
Jinhyuk and Byungchan both turned away from the door in unison- or more like, Jinhyuk simply spun around with the world’s most disappointed expression on his face, while Byungchan literally _melted_ away with a hand on his heart and an ugly expression that his handsome face should probably be banned from making.

“What happened?” Gukheon asked nervously, “please tell me Yubin is still in one piece.”

“He is,” Jinhyuk answered monotonously. “Damn, I was so convinced that Suhwan would behead him right there and then.” He turned to Byungchan, who was currently paralysed on the floor. “Did you see that? Suhwan was _this_ close to taking him apart.”

Byungchan only managed to squeak out several words, “they’re so cute.”

Seungwoo shook his head at his bandmate on the floor, pretending not to know him as he addressed Jinhyuk, “I told you Suhwan has a soft spot for Yubin. If it was anyone but him who did that to him, he’d have- as you said- demolished them in no time.”

“I came here for the drama, not the romance,” Jinhyuk sighed, nudging the lump on the floor with his foot. “Looks like this guy thinks differently.”

“But did you see the way Yubin cuddled Suhwan,” Byungchan tried to prove his point but was blissfully ignored by the rest. “Certified cutest couple of the year.”

“Yubin better be thanking us after this,” Wooseok peered into the room to see the both of them on good terms once again. “If we didn’t tell him to go talk to Suhwan before things got out of hand, shit could’ve really gone down. He’s so oblivious it _hurts._ ”

“ _And_ my fantasies wouldn’t have come true,” Byungchan pointed out. “Recruitment for members of Suhwan and Yubin’s fanclub in progress, any of you would like to join?”

Seungwoo, Jinhyuk, Gukheon and Wooseok didn’t even bother acknowledging him, turned around and started walking away.

“Disappointing,” Byungchan shook his head. “Y’all have no taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually planned for this fic to take place /after/ reshuffling of concept eval teams but.... looks like fate decided to put yubin and suhwan together again and ruin my plans so i had to backtrack a little :)
> 
> the recent episode really made me realise how much suhwan and yubin treasure each other- how suhwan accepted yubin into ssg because of how desperate he looked although there was a possibility of his main vocal being taken away by him and the way they hugged so cutely after that, how suhwan was the one who was smiling and hugging yubin even though yubin was the one that got the main vocal in the end, how yubin felt so sorry that he always had to go against suhwan and was always the one winning that he cried after the ssg stage... i love their friendship so so much all thats left is for them to debut together♡


End file.
